


Too Early For This Shit

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Good Guy Derek, M/M, Nudity, past abusive relationship, past stiles/matt, scott and derek are brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' ex comes banging on his door at 7am. After a small amount of persuasion, Derek answers the door, butt naked, to scare him away. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early For This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick ficlet I threw together to get back into writing. I finally seem to be getting more time on my hands to sit and write. So hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things quick enough to finish up some major projects. There definitely is an abusive relationship between Stiles and Matt in the past, so if you don't like them as a pair, or abuse is a bad subject for you, this fic might not be a good read. 
> 
> Please read safely. 
> 
> EDIT: I've added a skin to try out a new text conversation design I'm going to try to use for an upcoming fic! Let me know if it looks okay!
> 
> This was beta'd by my great friend [Caitlin.](https://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/)

Stiles barely has time to look at his phone to see it’s 7 o’clock in the fucking morning before he drags himself out of bed to go deal with the asshole who is knocking at the door. Who ever it is, is going to die as soon as he can get through the small apartment. 

Scott is no doubt already at work, the overachiever, but Stiles doesn’t have to be in until 3 in the afternoon so he was planning on sleeping in. Especially after the night he and Scott had last night. 

The knocking stops for just a second, and Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his hand. 

Matt 7:08am

Stiles, plz open the door. I need to see u

The text makes his stomach drop through the floor. Of course his ex would show up at his place randomly. Of  _ fucking _ course. 

He doesn’t answer. He can’t answer. They broke up three months ago, and him being here is crazy. The banging on the door starts again after a couple moments pass. 

Matt 7:13am

I know ur in there i can see ur jeep

Fuck. 

“Answer the fucking door,” a grumble from the couch says, making him jump a little. 

“Derek? Derek, what the fuck are you doing here?!” Stiles snaps in a whisper. 

“Too drunk to drive. Scott let me crash,” Derek continues to mumble and god he looks amazing with sleep mussed hair. 

Now though, really wasn’t the time for Stiles to think about trying to score with Scott’s older brother. The knocking gets louder and a little quicker. 

“Shit!” Stiles curses, he has no idea what to do. To be honest, he doesn't want to do anything at all. He’d kind of like to become one with the floor until his problem goes away. 

“Stiles! Open up! Please!” Matt yells from outside the door. 

Stiles’ neighbors across the hall probably want to kill him. 

“Please answer the door Stiles. My head is killing me,” Derek moans from the couch, pulling a pillow over his head. Stiles can see Derek’s shoulders are bare; of fucking course this adonis sleeps shirtless. He needs to get his crush in check real quick. 

“Oh yes, your highness. I’ll answer the door for my psycho ex. No problem,” Stiles bites back quietly. 

The knocking continues and Stiles just wants to die. Why is this his life?

“Derek, would you- Maybe you could-” Stiles starts, he’s halfheartedly pointing to the door. Derek pokes his head out of the pillow for he made. 

“Why would I do that?” Derek deadpans, he looks so done and Stiles wants to cuddle up to him and be done together. 

“Because the sooner Matt is gone the sooner we can both go back to sleep,” Stiles offers.

Mutual advantages, that’s how manipulation works right?

“Stiles, please! I need to see you!” Matt calls out again, and that seems to be the straw that breaks the camel's back because Derek sits up and huffs out a big sigh.

“He better fucking leave,” he points to Stiles, and his eyebrows go so far up his forehead Stiles thinks they might disappear into his hairline. 

How are Derek and Scott related?

“He will! I promise. He may be psycho as shit, but he isn’t confrontational. Most of the time,” Stiles hedges, smiling weakly. 

His phone buzzes with another text message. He doesn't want to look at it.

“Jesus Stiles. You know how to pick ‘em,” Derek says, shaking his head as he stands up and- and…starts stripping?

“WHOA! What the hell are you doing?!” Stiles demands as he slaps a hand over his eyes as he sees Derek yanking down his jeans. 

“Getting rid of the asshole outside your door. Like you asked me to,” he answers but he sounds confused. 

Stiles pulls his hand away just in time to see Derek’s dick spring out of his boxers like a goddamned jack-in-the-box. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes and dammit he can’t stop staring. 

Now, he’s had an oral fixation since he was a kid, but he’s never had the urge to have something in his mouth so bad. 

“It’s the morning Stiles,” Derek responds, the deadpan so heavy Stiles can feel it hit his face. 

Stiles wasn’t having that particular issue until about 15 seconds ago. Thank Jesus he was wearing his super loose pajama pants. 

The knocking turns to banging, and Stiles is very happy they changed the locks after he broke up with that piece of shit. 

“Jesus fuck!” Derek yells as he steps out of the pool of jeans and underwear on the floor. 

He makes a beeline for the door and Stiles takes the few seconds that it takes Derek to get there to hide by the wall next to the door. He may not want to talk to Matt, but he does want to hear what he has to say. 

The deadbolt unlocks quickly, from the other side of the door he can hear Matt say “fucking finally.” Derek yanks open the door to expose his whole body and from what Stiles can see, his face conveys perfect annoyance. It’s kinda hot. 

“What?” Derek barks angrily. 

Stiles knows that Derek is taller than Matt, hell, Stiles was taller than Matt. So Stiles can only imagine Matt’s face when Derek opens the door and Derek’s collarbone is at his eyeline. 

“I’m ah- I’m-” Matt stutters, obviously very confused as to who the naked man in front of him is. “Who are you? Why the fuck are you naked?”

“Who the fuck are you banging on my door at 7am?” Derek shoots back.

Stiles wants to kiss Derek, not because he’s been wanting to since he was 15 and he had his bisexual awakening, but because he’s dealing with this so well it’s giving him butterflies. 

“Man, fuck you. Where is Stiles? ” Matt sounds pissed, and Stiles knows that tone so well. 

He dreaded when it was aimed towards him. 

“What do you want with Stiles?” Derek demands and closes the door a little bit behind him. 

“I need to talk to him! Stiles!” Matt screamed past Derek. 

Stiles knows his face is probably red and he’s making big gestures using his whole body.  

“If you’re not going to tell me what you need with him, then you can come back at a decent time and talk to him like a normal person,” Derek answers calmly.

He is so calm that it doesn’t even seem like he and Matt are sharing a conversation.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Matt screams again, sounding completely unhinged.

It takes Stiles right back to the night that Matt sent him to the ER with a broken cheekbone. 

“I’m his boyfriend,” Derek continues calmly, “and if you don’t want to me to call the police, you need to leave right now. Stiles isn’t even here, he went out with Scott,” raising his voice a little towards the end, but it’s just so he can be heard over the constant stream of “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” coming out of Matt’s mouth. Stiles can feel his foot kicking into the wall where he stands on the other side, almost like his foot has a Stiles Detector.

“You’re lying!” Matt yells.

“Dude, you need to leave or I will call the police,” Derek threatens, and he starts to lean down towards the coffee table where his phone is. 

“No! No, I’m not supposed to be here. I’ll leave. Just tell Stiles- tell him Matt wants to talk to him,” Matt’s voice is low, and he sniffles a little bit. 

But no matter what fit he throws, Stiles won’t give that piece of shit the time of day ever again. 

“Okay, man. Plus, I know about the restraining order, don’t come by again or I will call the cops on you.” 

Derek doesn’t even wait for a reply before he slams the door in Matt’s face. He puts more effort into locking the deadbolt than necessary but it’s effective. Stiles is kind of awestruck, because he doesn’t remember telling Derek about the restraining order.

They wait for a couple seconds, listening to a few more kicks to the wall and then the sound of feet pounding on the metal staircase. Only when they he hears a car engine start in the parking lot does Stiles finally let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“That dude,” Derek says pointedly, looking straight at Stiles, “is insane. I can see why you have a restraining order on him.”

“Yeah, it took me a long time to see it,” Stiles admits, “It wasn’t until he sent me to the hospital that I realized what a monster he is.” 

Stiles brings his hand up to his face almost unconsciously, the scar was little, but in the right light you could still see it. 

“How did you know about the restraining order?” he asks after a moment and Derek gives him a Look™ .

“I’ve known you since you were 8 years old, Stiles. You’re Scott’s best friend and he told me everything that was going on with you. Thank fuck that asshat is gone though,” Derek grumbles. 

Derek crosses the room again, pulls on his boxers and falls onto the couch. 

“Thanks, for that,” Stiles says a little hesitantly, “I mean, the boyfriend thing was a nice touch, but you really didn’t need to-”

“I kinda did though,” Derek cuts in as he wraps himself up in the blanket he’d left on the couch, “the guy didn’t seem like the kind to rationalize ‘I’m Stiles’ roommate's brother’. Plus, being your boyfriend would be the best thing. A guy can dream can’t he?”

And that was… 

“Wait, what?” Stiles asks, doing a double take at Derek who has a pillow over his head now. 

“Yeah, even when you were with that asshole, you were a great boyfriend. I always saw what you did for him. Made me jealous a couple times too. It wasn’t until he started hitting you did I realize that I-” 

Derek didn’t get to finish his sentence because Stiles launches himself onto the couch with Derek. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since I was 15,” he says and then kisses Derek’s lips. Their teeth kind of clash, but it’s such a sweet kiss that it’s like 10 years in the making. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since you were 15,” Derek answers as he breaks the kiss for a moment. Derek lifts Stiles up to get him onto a better position on top of him on the small couch before continuing to kiss him. 

“You mean we could have been doing this the whole time?!” Stiles asks incredulously, breaking the kiss again, a little angry that they were both so blind to the other’s attraction. 

“Seems so,” Derek answers easily before he just pulls him down for another kiss. 

They stay on that couch for a long time before moving things into the bedroom. Good thing Derek was already half naked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... what did you think? Leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know!
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
